Sexy chick
by Errol's Feather
Summary: This started as an idea based on the song Sexy Chick, that soon became something more. It follows Horatio and Natalia over a period of time.


**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't own CSI: Miami and I don't make any money from it.

**_Warning: _**Sex Read at own risk :o)

_**Sexy chick. **_

Horatio was watching Natalia as she was dancing along with Ryan on the crowded dance floor; next to them were Calleigh and Eric.

Horatio swallowed hard watching Natalia's every movement, as she threw her head back and laughed even if he couldn't hear it, he couldn't help but smile. Seeing her that happy.

She moved close with Ryan, letting her feel her body as she slowly went down his and back up, throwing her head back, moving along with the music.

It was first then she got aware of Horatio looking at her with hungry eyes. She smiled at him and he smiled back at her. She said something to Ryan before walking over to Horatio.

"Are you having fun?" she asked him, leaning on the counter next to where he was sitting.

"To be honest I think I am a bit too old for this club," he said with a sigh, letting his blue eyes meet her hazel depts.

"I disagree handsome, you are only as young as you feel," she said, all things considered he was not that much older than her.

"In that case I feel very old," he said with a sigh, looking around the club, everyone seemed to be younger than him there. To be fair he felt a bit out of place.

"I can assure you that you are not," she said with a warm smile.

"That is kind of you to say, but if you look around you'll soon see that there is no one at my age here," he said.

"And here I thought you were eying me and not older men," said Natalia with a slight giggle.

"How can I not when you are the sexiest woman in this club," said Horatio and smiled at her.

Natalia blushed slightly and asked, "So how would you like to dance with the sexiest woman in the club?"

"I honestly don't think that would be a god idea as I am not much of a dancer to this kind of music," said Horatio with a another sigh.

"I somehow doubt that and you can do whatever you want with me," said Natalia, giving him a sly smile.

"I for your sake hope you don't say that to a lot of men," he said and raised his brows.

"No, that only goes for you, please Horatio dance with me," she pleaded, taking his hand in hers.

"I suppose I have no other choice than to dance with you," he said and smiled at her.

"No you don't," she said with a giggle, glad to finally get it the way she wanted. Natalia dragged him out on the crowded floor. Horatio turned her around so her back was facing him, slowly feeling every inch of her body with eager hands.

Natalia throw her head back, looking into his eyes , letting her hands reach for his head, making him bend down to meet her lips. After assaulting her lips for a while he retracted. Natalia spun around so she faced him and said, "Let's get out of here."

Horatio nodded and dragged her towards the exit, while their three coworkers stood looking confused after them.

"She's with H really," said Eric to Calleigh.

"Yes, they have been going at it for a while, I thought you knew," she said.

"No I really didn't," he said, still shocked by the fact.

"I do suppose I have to find someone else to dance with then," said Ryan with a shrug heading into the crowd while Calleigh shook her head.

* * *

><p>"Natalia dearest, slow down," Horatio said, trying to open the door to her house while she was all over him.<p>

"Like you really mind," the younger woman said, raising her brows just a little at him.

"Not really, but I would prefer to take this inside and not on your doorstep," he said with a chuckle.

Natalia just nodded as he managed to get the door open and drag her inside where they continued to kiss each other hungrily. Horatio somehow managed to lift her up in her arms between their hungry kisses and carry her upstairs to her bedroom.

He lay her carefully down on the bed and kept a watchful eye on her while he undid his shoes and socks. She was on her belly, head facing him, smiling, and waiting for him to come to her.

Horatio sat down next to her, looking into her passionate filled eyes before again taking her into his arms, kissing her very lovingly as his hands caressed her slender body. He could hear one of her soft moans as his lips carefully caressed her neck. Her neck arching for his every touch as she rolled over on her back, letting him get on top.

She carefully shed his jacked and shirt, causing them to land on the floor on top of her dress. All in a bundle like the couple themselves. She smiled at him, still panting as her hand caressed the rough surface of his face.

He smiled back before getting off her for a short moment to slowly remove his pants and underwear, then her own, eyeing her half shaven sex. Horatio smiled at her; to him there was never a requirement that she did just that, but he never objected when she actually did it. He however did know that she had been busy lately and therefore most likely had had time to follow up. He however didn't mind the soft down surrounding his lover's womanhood.

Carefully he let his hand caress over her folds, making her shiver lightly with lust. The redhead looked at her; she looked back panting at him, whispering, "Please go gentle, handsome."

"Are you hurt?" he asked concerned, considering she normally liked it rough.

"No, not at all, I just want you to gentle on me as I'm a little tired and I couldn't keep up if you went too fast," she answered him truthfully.

Horatio nodded as he slowly went down to give her a reassuring kiss, and carefully nuzzling her cheek. Natalia carefully guided him inside her better, before she adjusted her position a bit before she nodded for him to go on.

Horatio carefully let a hand rest against her side, the other locked with hers that was resting above her head. Natalia let her legs lock around his body, causing him to go deeper into her and also causing him to have the pace she wanted. Horatio quickly took her lead and followed her every move. Natalia reached up just a little, carefully kissing his shoulder, panting near his ear.

"Please faster," she whispered, making him do so for her to get her release, making her shake and loosed her grip on him just a little. He got his a moment later, then slowly retracted, then carefully kissed her cheek whispering, "Do you wish to rest?"

"I do, but only if you are tired as well," she whispered back, looking at him with tired eyes.

"I am yes, do you want me to get your sleeping attires?" he asked her, slowly rising from the bed.

"No, I rather sleep naked for a change," she answered, as he got up to get his boxers, then come back in bed to her. She slowly settled close in his arm, letting her pulse drop as she slowly found rest there. He just watched over until he in time found rest listening to her calm breathing.

* * *

><p>"Natalia, sweetheart, are you sure you shouldn't go home to rest?" Horatio asked in a concerned tone, looking over at his wife. She was standing over the lab table, head resting in her hand. Her once dark hair had now gotten strands of grey in it as she was no longer as young as she once was. Still it was mostly brown.<p>

She turned to look at her husband; a frown of worry was showing itself on his forehead. His once red hair was now grey, as was his eyebrows. His eyes looked a little tired, yet wide awake and full of worry.

"Handsome, I am fine, I promise," said Natalia in a very calm tone, patting at the table for him to come over to her, which he quickly did.

"I just don't want you to work too much," he said, still worried, kissing the top of her head very gently.

"Says the one working around the clock, but I can assure you I am more than fine. I was thinking do you think we should go out tonight since it is out anniversary?" she asked him, looking at him with hopeful eyes. It had after all been a while since they had done that.

"I do, but what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Dinner, then go out dancing," she said.

Horatio let out a groan saying, "I am seriously too old to dance."

"Nah you are not," she disagreed, going on the computer finding some music before adding, "Dance with me handsome."

"What here?" he said frowning.

"Yes where else?" she said with a giggle.

"Fine," he said, slowly taking the lead and twirling her around and pulling her close, moving slowly to the music.

"Why aren't you cute," they heard a familiar voice from the door. The old couple turned to look at their now sixteen year old son and Natalia said, "Arian, are you done with school already."

"I am yes, I was wondering would it be okay if I went out with some friends tonight?" he asked, letting a hand stroke over his red Mohawk. Horatio wrinkled his nose, he had never really agreed to that look. Other than that the young boy was wearing a worn out pair of dark blue jeans and a regular black t-shirt.

"Where and with whom?" asked his father.

"Jase, Jamie, Bella and Andrew, out eating and the movies, and yes before you ask I have done my homework and I am ahead on it and also my chores," he answered, rolling his hazel eyes.

"I suppose it is fine, but don't be out too late," said Horatio.

"Maaa, so not fair, it's Friday and…" he started, but Natalia quickly made a hand gesture to silence him saying, "No later than midnight and do not get into any trouble. Even if we are out we always find out."

"Fine, can I get a ride home?" he asked.

"In thirty minutes, we need to finish up first, go wait in the break room," she said in a firm tone, making him leave.

"I still don't like his hair," Horatio groaned to his wife.

"Leave it be please," she said with a sigh.

"Fine, when do you wish me to reserve dinner?" he asked in a much softer tone.

"I would say at seven, now run along, I have work to do," she said, giving him a very gentle push in the side.

"I do know that," he said and kissed her cheek and pinching her still firm ass.

"Hey, what was that for?" she asked with a frown.

"For being the sexiest woman in the world, plus you have a very desirable ass," he said with an innocent smile.

"Save it for later, but thank you," she said, blushing shyly as he left with a chuckle.

* * *

><p>That night the old couple dance at the same club they had taken the first dances so many years ago, until early morning, where they continued the celebration at home as always.<p>

The next morning Natalia woke up, tightly wrapped up in her lover's embrace. She carefully kissed his chest to wake him. Horatio let out a little growl as he opened his eyes and said, "Good morning dearest."

"Good morning handsome, did you sleep well?" she wondered.

"I did yes, what about you?" he asked, looking at her with concerned eyes.

"With you by my side I always sleep well," she said and rolled a bit more on top of him.

He let a hand go to pull some dark strands behind her ear, then let his hand rest upon her cheek saying, "You are just so beautiful.

"Oh stop it, I am not, in case you haven't noticed I am very old," she said with a heavy sigh.

"Well that doesn't change the fact that I think you are the most beautiful woman in the world," he said and smiled warmly at her.

"And here I thought you thought that I was sexy," she said with a giggle.

"I think that you are both and amazing, that will never change," the gray-haired man said.

"Something I am very thankful for, so do you wish to get up?" she asked.

"No, I rather stay here with you all day," he said with yawn, before kissing her soft lips.

"I love you too," she whispered as she again lay her head down on top of him and let him continue to caress her backside, figuring she could do with a little more rest just this once. Horatio just smiled to himself as he started to hum a tone to get her back to sleep thinking that if there was one thing he was really thankful for it was that she was her and would forever be that as he loved her with all his heart, and he knew for a fact that went both ways.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
